Mailing pouches are widely used for mailing fragile goods. The problem with most types of mailing pouches is retaining the closure flap in the pouch mouth closed position during mail sorting, handling and delivery. Most pouches use a positive flap closure device such as straps, "Velcro" (trade mark) zippers, interlocking tabs on flap and pouch, and the like. In using such fastening devices the closure flap is external of the pouch so that the flap is susceptible to being caught during mail handling and opening the pouch. To overcome the accidental opening of pouches, in the past the positive flap closure devices, have been substantially strengthened, however, this makes it very difficult for people to open the pouch, particularly if the person is arthritic or handicapped.
Mailing pouches are particularly useful for return mailing of material once it has been examined. An example is the forwarding and return of cassette tapes to the blind from a central library. The cassettes may have a novel recorded on them; and the blind read the novel by listening to the cassettes. Presently the cassettes are forwarded and returned in a plastic box. Such boxes are bulky and have a very strong snap fastner to keep the box closed during mail handling. This presents a problem to the blind and other handicapped people because they have a great deal of difficulty opening the box.